


The Jazzman

by SoftNocturne



Series: The Jazzman [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage, Death, Fluff, Love, Multi, Murder, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: Quatre Raberba Winner has run away from his comfortable life in the suburbs, it turns out his father wants him to marry someone, not of his choice. So he runs away tot he city and there, drawn in by the music of Jazz, he finds himself in a whirlwind of drama, passion, and love.





	1. Prologue: City of Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot series fic that will correlate with each other but sometimes will incomplete because as said it is really a bunch of one-shots composed as a series. This story will contain graphic scenes and situations, which you will be warned ahead of time and before ou read the chapter. This is a freaking long series that might end up growing even more. I am also using this to work on my writing skills to work on an original novel of mine! So kill two birds with one stone as they say. 
> 
> Thank you for the interest in this fic. Any support is appreciated <3

 

City of Lights-Peter White

It had been a long drive into the city from the suburbs, but Quatre Raberba Winner paid in full for the taxi to drive him there. He had managed to save enough money to escape his fate.

His fate he was trying to escape from is one his father pushed for. His father pushed him to marry a woman named Dorothy Catalonia. When they first met Quatre felt the blonde-haired woman (he was blonde as well, go figure) was not to be trusted. There was something in her eyes that glinted something frightening.

Shuddering at the thought of her he tried to tell his father anyone, anyone but this woman, however his father ignored his feeling. In fact, his father slapped him across the face and called him an insolent child who never listened. Silenced by the slap Quatre quietly left his father who thought he had gotten the point.

No, all Quatre learned was how much money meant more to his father than family. His sisters were never forced into anything because they were not the heir, even though all 29 were older than him. After that he called his good friends Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang, telling them he was ready to leave. Duo was horrified when he told them what his father did and was trying to do. Wufei ranted about how unjustified the whole situation was and Quatre agreed. They both told him to come to their apartment and stay with them until he could get a job and his own place.

Well, little did they or anyone else know is that Quatre had been saving up money in case of an emergency like this. His father thought he was some disrespectful child who knew nothing of the world, but that was far from the truth. Quatre had been warned by his favorite eldest sister Iria that something like this might occur. She also explained that if he did not wish to go through with it, he should prepare.

Gazing out the window with his chin resting on the palm of his hand and his elbow resting on the door, he watched the scenery roll by. With each passing moment, Quatre could see he was getting closer to his destination, to the city, the sun was setting and when he turned slowly to face the front he noticed the lights of the city shining brightly.

His eyes widened at the scenic view, having always grown up in the suburbs he never realized how beautiful the city truly was. With darkness creeping overhead, the stars barely visible due to the millions of lights spread out, Quatre sucked in his breath in amazement.

As the taxi drove closer to the city, Quatre realized that life was about to change. For better or worse he was going to make a life for himself and not one his father had planned. No, Quatre was going to make it in the city and show his family that he was not an incompetent idiot as they all appeared to think. Iria is the only one he told, but she promised not to say anything and ensure they could not find him.

With the thought of freedom in his head and the beginning of a new journey in his heart, Quatre knew in his soul he was ready for this.

Of course, as he finally made it into the twinkling city he would soon learn that he would have to fight for the very freedom he desired.


	2. Wherever You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the song here: [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRdTOLaGwv0)

Herb Alpert-Wherever You Are

Finally, Quatre arrived at the apartment complex he had received an address to from Duo. The handwriting was barely intelligible but Quatre had known Duo for so long he could read it fine. With his hands grabbing his luggage he made his way to the entrance where a sign said, “Press to Enter”. It wasn’t easy at first, he had to press a button while juggling his luggage and ask to be entered, telling the woman over the intercom his name.

She begrudgingly wouldn’t let him enter until he mentioned that his friends, his best friends Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang invited him in. Then she pressed something and a little beep sounded, indicating the door was unlocked. 

As he entered the apartment complex it looked worn-down but cozy. The lobby had comfortable couches and chairs strewn about, nothing in an orderly manner like at home. They were a mixture of bright happy colors like orange, yellow and pale pink. The walls were a deep red-orange and the exterior was made of ancient wood. Looking around in awe he felt like he was in a dream, making his mansion seem rather…sterile. 

“Hi there! I notified Duo and Wufei you were here. Quatre was it?” The woman at the front desk came around the corner and gave him a smile. She had short purple hair with bangs that fell across her face. Quatre smiled back at her and nodded. 

“I…I’m sorry for being a burden….” He whispered softly, having felt guilty putting the weight of all this on his best friends and now strangers. 

“There he goes again Wubear, all the guilt.” A voice interrupted the two of them and Quatre turned, a grin stretched upon his face. 

He raced toward his two best friends, Duo and Wufei, embracing both tightly. Duo embraced Quatre back with one arm and Wufei’s cheeks turned a bright red as he awkwardly patted Quatre’s back. 

“Quatre you are not a burden to us. If Duo and I felt you were, which we never have, we wouldn’t have invited you to live with us. We spoke to Hilde and she agreed you could stay here. She’s even ecstatic with her how clean you are compared to Duo.” 

“HEY!” Duo pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “At least my room isn’t obviously anal retentive…heh anal.” 

Wufei shook his head and covered his face with his hands. Quatre smiled then turned to Hilde. 

“Thank you for this. I…I will try my best not be….” 

“If you say burden one more time I will have to kiss you. You are too cute.” Hilde remarked, a grin stretched over her face. She gently touched Quatre’s arm to reassure the blonde. “You are welcome here. Duo and Wufei told me your situation and I too find it full of…injustice as Wufei would say.” 

“Say injustice one time and everyone thinks your obsessed with the word.” 

“Try you were drunk and called everything an injustice. Over and over and over.” Duo smirked at Wufei. Then he turned toward Quatre’s luggage, heading over, and grabbing them. “I expect a tip which consists of your delicious food Quat.” He winked at the blonde. 

Quatre blushed and nodded. “Of course, Duo. And…thank you Hilde it was nice meeting you.” He then smiled as Wufei ushered him to the elevator. 

Maybe…maybe this new life would not be so bad.


End file.
